


How a Pedophile Breeds

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Harems, Humor, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: The Crown Prince's solemn duty is to father as many children as possible, but he is a pedophile with no interest whatsoever in adult women. What to do? Ever heard of a "tease mare"?





	1. Chapter 1

King James was rarely nervous. He was the absolute ruler of his kingdom, and he got his way. But now he was nervous. He had called for his next appointment and awaited his arrival. It was his son, William, the Crown Prince. He had only been chosen as Crown Prince within the past couple years from among the hundreds of children of the king. The two had never had time to bond as father and son. By tradition, kings did not marry, but begat a great many children, and from among them the Council chose the most fit to be heir to the throne at the age of 12, subject to final approval by the king.

"Your Majesty," said the young man.

"You can relax, William, it's just the two of us."

The king sat on one of two sofas at right angles to each other. William sat on the other one.

"Congratulations on your investiture."

"Thanks," said William.

"I'm sure the tutors have covered your duties, so you will know what to do."

William nodded.

Now the pang of nervous embarrassment rose in the king's chest.

"There is one other duty you have. You have divine powers, which will assume their full form when you succeed me on the throne one day. It is natural that we want to spread divinity as widely as possible in the kingdom. So it is now your duty to, um, father as many children as possible."

William gave a brief smile or smirk and nodded.

"I had this duty too, when I had just turned 14 and been invested as Crown Prince. I must say, I found it quite a pleasant duty... The kingdom was full of women who were all eager to bear my child, and now there is another generation of women to feel the same about you. We will select only the most comely." He paused. "You do understand what is required of you?"

William smiled and nodded.

"Two a day should be your minimum, but the more you can manage the better. During my first year I often did six women a day, before my appetites calmed down. It doesn't need to consume very much time... A few minutes per woman was usually plenty in my case... So, are you ready to assume this duty?"

William hesitated, then nodded.

"You have your choice of who should be your first. It could be an experienced young woman, or a virgin -- and in either case there are hundreds to choose from."

"Do I have to decide now?"

"No, no, Robert will arrange the details." Robert was the minister in charge of the heirs to the throne.

William nodded, and there was silence.

"Anything else on your mind?" said the king.

William shook his head, rose, and backed out the door, as any ordinary subject would.

James relaxed. That had gone just fine. No need to be nervous.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A week later the king welcomed the head tutor to his study.

"So, what's on your mind, Robert?"

"It is about the prince's duties... the duties to father children."

"Oh?"

"He has been with four young women now, two virgins and two experienced women, but is unwilling to visit any more."

The king raised his eyebrows.

"What's more, the females do not look happy when they emerge. When asked, they say they naturally did exactly as the prince requested. Three of the four said they should inquire of the prince what happened, and the prince was evasive. But the fourth, a virgin, said simply that the prince's, uh, organ had not responded in the expected manner. When this possibility was raised delicately with the prince, he did not deny it."

"Is it a medical problem?"

"No. The prince reports that the organ does achieve an erect state. And he has also arranged by means of his own hand to expel seed -- although it is a sin according to our religion."

The king waved his hand dismissively. The prohibition on masturbation had not been taken seriously for many decades now.

"We are consulting with selected wise men throughout the land, and will keep you posted."

\---------------------------------------------------------

William had been nervous about the prospect from the start. He'd known that adult women didn't interest him all that much. But he had hoped that when a woman exposed her ready pussy, biology would take over and he'd get interested enough to stick it in her and deliver his load. But it hadn't happened. He'd never seen adult pussies before, and the first one laid out for him kind of grossed him out. His cock didn't get stiff. One of the experienced women stroked it and another went further and took it in her mouth, but he found that gross too and it had no effect.

He'd remembered his playmate Jill, daughter of one of the tutors. He'd had a crush on her, but a few years ago they had decided that she was too lowly born to be suitable company for him. Now he asked if she would be available for the present purpose, and after some hesitation she was. But now she was all grown up. He noted with a measure of disappointment verging on disgust that she too had breasts and wide hips and a hairy pussy. He'd left quickly. Unlike the others, she had been visibly relieved when he left without anything happening.

Max was the functionary Robert had delegated to handle the scheduling of William's sexual partners.

The prince asked, "What about Margaret?"

"Margaret?"

"You know, the Viscount's daughter."

"Oh... Well, she is quite young. Twelve or thirteen I would think." The consternation on the tutor's face was impossible to miss.

"So?" He knew it was unusual, but then he was the Crown Prince. He usually got his way.

"Very well. Is it her age and size that make her of interest to you?"

No way around it... "Yes."

"You do realize that a girl that age cannot get pregnant," he said.

"Yes, I do," said the prince, who hadn't been entirely clear on that point but was not surprised.

A few days later Max reported that the Viscount's daughter was not available, but that he could choose from a variety of commoners of the same age. And so he had watched a dozen lovely young girls paraded in front of him in a hall while he waited in deep shadow. His interest in them varied directly with their degree of development. The two who had noticeable breasts were not of interest, but the younger ones were. He chose the youngest-looking, who it turned out was twelve.

\---------------------------------------------------------

William opened the door, fighting back his anxiety. Inside the small chamber was Anne, sitting on the bed in a white dress. Her nervousness was apparent as she looked up at him briefly before looking down.

"Your name is Anne," he said with a voice of command.

"Yes, your highness," she replied, looking up briefly.

His nervousness was soon overcome by lust. Countless times he had been with girls this age and suppressed the stirrings within as it was inappropriate to do anything. But now... now, it was permitted... more than permitted.

He sat beside her on the bed and reached out his hand to touch her long blond hair, her delicate cheek. He had an impulse to kiss that lovely face -- but that was undignified for a Crown Prince, he decided. His hands moved lower and while her chest was not perfectly flat, the breasts were just hints of what was to come.

"Oh, Anne...." he murmured appreciatively.

Under his robe, his cock was very hard.

He moved his hand to her knee. He slid it up the inside of her thigh, slowly. Now it was permitted! His hand on the inside of her thigh pushed her dress up. When his fingers could go no higher, they encountered not cloth, not hair, but bare skin. He shivered with desire, and said, "Lie down."

Anne smiled and lay back, dress around her middle, legs spread wide and hairless little pussy lips open just a little bit. His reaction to her was totally different from the grown women. They were disgusting, while Anne was very alluring.

William lost his robe and mounted the girl, completely naked. This time his cock was stiff, and he nudged her lips apart with his hand and rested the tip of his royal penis in her entryway. All his instincts told him to push. Instincts were rewarded with pleasure as his cock slid in. He pressed in hard a few times to get most of his shaft inside of her, and paused a moment before thrusting. It felt fantastic! His body recognized this primal situation as one calling for an ejaculation. The third thrust set him into a frenzy. He pushed his cock up into her body with a flurry of short strokes -- and within a few seconds it was spewing sperm into the girl. He was a virgin no more!

As the spurts trailed off and his strokes slowed, he noticed that Anne looked relieved and maybe even happy. She was a beautiful girl. Once again he had an inclination to kiss her, and to lie down beside her. But that wasn't seemly, was it?

After catching his breath, he rose, put his robe back on and headed for the door. But he couldn't keep himself from saying, "That was really, really nice, Anne!"

He reported his success to Max and the next day entered the chamber of young Megan. He was just as ecstatic to deliver his load into this thin, fresh body, but this time he lay down beside her after his climax. He then turned to lean against her and snuggled. He figured he was the Crown Prince and could decide what was the proper degree of affection. She seemed content with that. Following his desires, he raised his head and moved in to kiss her. She didn't pull away. Kissing was very pleasant. Within a minute of the pleasant interplay of lips, his cock was hard again. He wanted her. This wasn't in the plan, but he was Crown Prince.

"I'm going to do it to you again," he said with princely authority, but couldn't stop himself from adding, "if it's OK with you."

"Just fine, your highness," said Megan, and lay back, spread wide for the taking.

This time his body did not start spewing instantly. He thrust in and out of the beautiful girl for several minutes, feeling great, watching the base of his phallus as the organ plunged in and out of her between her legs. Then he climaxed again, his loins pressed tightly against hers, dousing her upper pussy with more sperm.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Max after he had visited his fourth girl and reported success. "Are you ready to try any of the slightly older girls?"

"No," said William. On impulse he said, "I want slightly younger girls."

Max wrung his hands. "Only older girls can get pregnant. This doesn't seem like a helpful development. Do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly," said William, who had no plan at all.

Max had no better idea. The prince was copulating with girls, and that was surely better than not copulating with anyone.

William happily mounted and inseminated one 11-year-old and then another, but realized he wanted younger girls.

"You realize there is a problem," said Max. "The female organ is not fully developed at this age. In the girls you have met so far, they helped things along in advance, by stretching it. But that gets harder and harder as a solution the younger the girl."

William was disappointed. Max found a 9-year-old that William could penetrate without too much trouble, though she winced when he first drove his cock into her pussy.

"I cannot find younger girls who will be able to accommodate your member comfortably," said Max.

"So what if it's uncomfortable?" William said, annoyed.

Max did not look happy, but said deferentially, "You are the Crown Prince."

He mounted the next girl and nuzzled his hard cock into her opening. He pressed hard and it did not go in. He pressed harder still, and the girl winced though his cock made no inward progress. When he pressed even harder, the girl cried out and her face showed unmistakable pain. That killed his lust; he didn't want to hurt anybody. He pulled out and left after a quick apology.

He reported to Max that he would not be penetrating these young girls from then on... but he was still eager to visit them.

8-year-old Melissa, naked on her back, legs spread wide, was very sexy. She was blond with blue eyes and a cute face. She also looked frightened. He fingered her slit, gently opening it. He couldn't slide his cock into her. What to do instead? He started rubbing his very hard cock, which he knew from experience would lead him to spurt before long. But... his sexual desire was for the girl. How to manage? He straddled her on his knees to get his cock tip in pretty much the right position. He held those luscious girl lips open with his left hand while he wanked with his right. Maybe he couldn't get his cock into her, but he could get as close to it as possible. As he felt ecstasy approaching he nuzzled his glans tight against her open labia, and he felt a measure of satisfaction as he came in that position. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was exciting in its own way. When he moved his cock away, he saw with further excitement that his spurts had messed up her girl parts. Maybe some even went into her little pussy. His lust satisfied, he noticed that Melissa was white as a sheet. With a muttered, 'Sorry' he left the room.

8-year-old Michelle had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She too looked frightened, though perhaps a bit less than Melissa. He got into the same position, her little lips held open, his raging cock pressed against her parts. As his orgasm approached he was aware of what his inner animal really wanted to do. As the first spurt shot out his tip he gave in to instinct and rammed forward hard. His cock went in a little! The feeling of hot wetness was so exciting! Michelle's body stiffened at that moment, and as his lust faded he noticed that she was fighting back tears. That was unfortunate. But it had been so satisfying, even if, as he figured, he'd only gotten in an inch.

Michelle managed a smile. So... it hadn't killed her. There was no blood. The kingdom was full of people who sacrificed so he could live well. Why not little girls? ... No, he shouldn't. Just kiss his cock tip against her opening... don't hurt the girl.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Beth had straight brown hair and gray eyes. She was nervous too. Just cream her girl parts on the outside, he said to himself. That's plenty... that's satisfying. But when the moment came, when ecstasy was bursting forth, he gave way again to primal instinct and shoved hard, forcing his cock into the 8-year-old.

"Ouch!" yelled the little girl, instantly a bundle of raw energy, pushing him off of her. "That hurt!"

His third and forth spurts were delivered into thin air and landed on the bed sheet.

"Damn you!" she said, glaring at him.

William was taken aback. People didn't talk to the Crown Prince that way. "Hey... I could have your head chopped off!" he said.

"I don't care!" said Beth again. "You hurt me!" She looked down. "I'm bleeding!"

There was a little blood, though hardly a serious wound.

He glowered at her, but he found something refreshing about this girl. Everyone in his life never forgot for an instant that he was the Crown Prince. They were always deferential. She wasn't.

He found a tear coming to his eye. "I'm... I'm sorry," he said.

Beth said nothing, so he went on.

"I'm supposed to do that to the women to start their babies, but, damn it, I don't have the least interest in doing it with women. So I did it with some 12-year-olds, and I could manage it with them... It was very nice actually... but they're not old enough to get pregnant either. And it's girls your age who really turn me on... But you're not ready for the real thing, as you found out... I'm not supposed to push it in like that, but, damn it, my body wants it so much! And then, none of this really helps with making the women pregnant."

"Hmmmm," said Beth. "My mother said you must be a pervert, and it's really true."

William was shocked. This girl had nailed him exactly, in a way no one else would dare.

He laughed. "Yes, I'm a pervert. But I can't help it!"

"The women have bigger, um, vaginas?"

"Yes, that's what they say. Women like to get a man's penis in there. They'd love to get MY penis in there, if I could spurt and make them pregnant. There is a long waiting list of women who would like to have my baby. A baby of the Crown Prince.

"And they say ordinary women like to get it from their husbands too. They like it for its own sake. A change that happens at puberty."

"Hmmmm. But you only want to stick it into little girls who don't want it. And it hurts them. While there's a whole line of big vaginas who don't hurt and want it more than anything. That's kind of mean of you. Ornery. Like you're spoiled -- being the 'Crown Prince' and all." She took on a mocking tone when she said, 'Crown Prince'."

"Yeah, well, I am the Crown Prince! And don't you forget it, or you could end up in a dungeon. Goodbye!"

And with that he stormed out. He wasn't just being ornery, and he was angry.

But half an hour later he sent the word to Max. He must see Beth again. It was vital he see Beth again. Beth must not get away.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He saw her the next day.

"So you're going to hurt me again?" she said before he'd even closed the door.

She was in the same sort of white dress, no doubt prepared by the staff in expectation that he would be expressing his carnal impulses once more.

"No, no I'm not..."

Beth just looked at him.

"You're the one person who will tell me what you really think, because you don't give a shit if I'm the 'Crown Prince'." He used the same mocking tone she had.

She smiled.

"Can I lie down beside you here, just two people side by side."

Beth didn't object when he lay down nor when he snuggled up against her side.

"I've got a problem. If I can't start making women pregnant, my father will kill me-- Well, not literally, but it'll be a huge deal."

"Hmmm. Maybe the woman and some little girl could be in the room together. You look at the little girl and rub your penis, and then at the last second instead of sticking it in the poor little girl you stick it in the woman?"

"What?" A threesome? A shocking idea.

"Don't you have to have what really turns you on and the place you really want to shoot the sperm in the same place?"

Her reasoning made sense. "But the sight of that hairy vagina, big legs, big breasts... I think it would turn me off more than the girl would turn me on."

"Hmmmmm. You don't have to see the woman, right? You just need to stick your penis in her hole. So what if she's all covered up and there's just a hole and you don't need to see anything. It was my mommy's idea."

William looked at Beth with wonder. That really might work! "You wouldn't mind being there with me and a woman?"

"Me? I didn't say the girl would be me!"

"But I'm saying it's got to be you. I trust you. You're not scared to death of me."

"Oh..."

He kissed her cheek and her ear. His cock rapidly got hard, and he pressed it against her hip as he lay next to her.

"Uh oh," she said, feeling the hard thing.

"No, no, I won't stick it in you. But you're so sexy it just gets hard when I'm with you."

Beth was silent as William kissed her cheek gently, over and over. She said, "So, that's the way to do it ... to solve the problem, maybe you need to look at me to make it hard, and some big, grown up vagina for you to stick it in. So you can really make her pregnant while you're thinking of doing it in me."

William paused in his kissing. "It' so strange to think of being with both of you at the same time..."

"Why not? I avoid having that thing stuck up into me, you get the pleasure of orgasm and release, and both you and the owner of the big vagina are happy if you make her pregnant."

William thought a moment. "What would the woman think?"

"Who cares? You're the Crown Prince!"

"I suppose." William's lust was kindled. "Let's practice?"

"What?"

"I'll pretend my hand here is the big vagina. Now show me your little pussy... Open it up for me."

"Uh, OK," said Beth, gently opening her flaps for William's viewing.

William got up on his knees to see the miracle that Beth was showing him.

"If only it fit," he moaned as his stroking got faster. "Ooohhhhh!" he groaned as sperm shot out. At the last moment he pointed his cock away so the spurts landed on the bed sheets, not on Beth.

"That was interesting," said Beth cautiously. "To see how it comes out like that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

When William started to explain the plan to Max, he got tongue-tied with embarrassment and couldn't bring himself to actually say it.

Next time he brought Beth. He attempted to explain but went silent as before. Beth took over.

"Sir, you get this woman to lie on the bed with a sheet over her and just one little hole so the prince's penis can get through into her vagina. And then I'm there too, and he gets excited by me but gets rid of his stuff inside the vagina."

"Oh," said Max, a bit pale. "I suppose that can be arranged... though best if we don't tell anyone about this... It's not exactly fitting for a Crown Prince."

It was Beth who crossed his arms and glared.

Max saw and hastily changed his tone. "But if it helps the prince perform his duties, then it's all for the best!" But he didn't look entirely convinced.

\---------------------------------------------------------

What William saw was Beth sprawled on a rather lumpy couch, dressed in a silky pink dress -- the hemline at mid-thigh. He knelt in front of her -- knowing the "couch" wasn't actually for kneeling on but a real woman. It looked like Beth might be supported by a small platform rather than directly on the woman's body.

He reached forward to kiss the lovely Beth, who kissed him back. She had a decidedly mischievous look. William was naked and after a few kisses his erection was very hard.

"Hey, Mr. Prince," she said softly. "Take a look at this." He pulled back away from her and followed her eyes to the hem of her dress. Then she slowly slid the dress upward while slowly spreading her legs until her mesmerizing little slit came into view. "You wanna stick that in here?"

William nodded, gulping.

"Then let's do some magic..." She reached behind her and produced a blindfold, then reached forward to tie it around William's face with one quick half hitch. "Let me move down on the couch... Now stick it in..."

Small fingers gently grasped William's cock and guided it. If Beth had moved down a fair amount, her pussy might well be right where the fingers were aiming it. He went with the illusion. When he pushed, his cock tip entered a space that was hot and wet. It was very tight but it opened gracefully as he thrust forward, accommodating his penis while stimulating it with incredible sexual pleasure. He pulled back an inch and thrust in again, the pleasure multiplying. Seconds later as his ecstasy was on the edge of release, he felt that urge to shove in deep and hard -- and this time he gave in to the impulse without guilt. His cock slammed deep into the waiting pussy and he felt nothing but pleasure as his male workings spurted sperm out the tip of his cock, into the deep end of the pussy, pulse after pulse.

"Oooo, that was nice!" said Beth. 

William hesitated, unsure what to do next.

Beth said, "You can go now."

William pulled back and away without taking his blindfold off, and left the room by feel. He retired to his own private chamber across the hall and put on a robe. It had been very nice. It wasn't Beth's pussy, of course, but the illusion had been splendid. It was wetter and more erotic than any of the pussies he had penetrated so far. He supposed it made sense adult pussies were going to be the best at stimulating a penis. If only they weren't located in adults.

A minute later Beth arrived in his chamber, barefoot in her pink dress, grinning. "It worked!"

"Yes, it worked!" said William. She was so sexy...

"Well, I'm glad!" said Beth, hopping up on his lap, relaxing against him.

William's cock rapidly hardened. Beth felt it, looked up at him with surprise and said, "You ready to do it again? With the next woman -- I mean, on the next couch?"

"Yes! And don't act so surprised, you hot little girl!"

"OK, sorry!" said Beth and scampered out.

"Wait, you'll need this," said William, tossing her the blindfold.

"Oh, right," said Beth.

Less than a minute later he heard Beth's "OK, ready!" from a third room right across the hall.

He entered and saw Beth arrayed on a different lumpy couch. He gave her a brief kiss, then put his hand on the inside of her thigh and slowly pushed upward until he was at her hairless junction, prime trigger of his lust.

"You wanna stick it in?" said Beth with a naughty tone to her voice.

William nodded, and Beth tied on the blindfold.

"Right in here, right in my pussy," cooed Beth.

This time Beth's pussy felt a little different, but still very hot and wet and sexy. He pumped in and out for a full minute before ramming deep and delivering his load.

When Beth appeared in his chamber a minute later she didn't sit on his lap.

"So, are we done?" she asked.

"No," said William. "Stay with me a while longer."

They chatted about this and that but after five minutes of conversation William felt his cock rising with renewed urgency.

"I want you again!" he said.

"Oh, OK!" said Beth, and left with the blindfold once more. William appeared in the original room and mounted Beth and the couch once more, the bald little pussy tucked up between the legs of the energetic lovely girl arousing him fully. Blindfolded and guided to a well-lubricated, hot pussy, this time he pumped in and out, doing the mating act, for a minute. Beth was silent.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Oh, OK... Your cock is so big and hard... I want to feel the sperm shoot out into me."

It was exciting, and William forced his cock harder in the pussy.

"Can you squeeze?" he asked.

"Squeeze? Oh, OK, I'll see what I can do. I'll try to squeeze now." The tone of voice was different. She was speaking to the couch, he realized.

William felt the pussy squeeze tight around him, and after another dozen frantic thrusts he spewed his sperm into Beth's pussy once more -- or what illusion said was Beth's pussy.

This time Beth just poked her head through the door of his chamber. "Enough for today?" she said.

"Yes, my dear," he said, "if you go away and don't tempt me."

"Great!" said Beth and vanished.

The sun was setting and William went back to his princely routine for the rest of the day, feeling very optimistic.

That night William woke from a sweet and sexy dream. To get into Beth once more... it was the middle of the night, but... he was the prince. The king himself wanted him to father as many children as possible...

He woke the attendant sleeping in the room outside his, who went off to prepare another mating scene. William walked to his 'ready room' and waited impatiently, but it was only ten minutes before the attendant said all was ready.

There was Beth in a similar dress, this one blue. She looked kind of groggy, but sleepiness can be very sexy.

She pulled up her dress slowly, in alluring fashion.

"I want to get into you... I want to mate with you!" he said with lust.

"OK!" said Beth.

The blindfold appeared around his head and the small fingers guided his cock into another hot, wet pussy. After a minute he said, "Oh, that's great, Beth... Can you squeeze now?"

Instantly he felt the pussy clench his thrusting member.

Seconds later he delivered his load as the culmination of profound carnal satisfaction.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Two day later, William pressed his cock into Beth's pussy once more. But at that moment a different voice spoke.

"Oh, wow!" It was a woman's voice, unfamiliar to him.

Confused and disoriented, he pulled the blindfold off. There in front of him was Beth, dress rumpled but up far enough he could see her pussy. His cock was not there, though. It was sticking through a hole in a sheet. What was under the sheet was moving a bit, and it was obviously a fully grown woman.

The illusion broken, William's cock shrank quickly.

"Oh, shit," he muttered and quickly left. As he closed the door he heard Beth's voice, "You're supposed to hold still and stay quiet!" and although he didn't catch what the woman said, her tone was apologetic.

That was gross! He knew Beth and the mystery vaginas were ready for him any time, but every time he imagined the scene he saw that big woman again -- though she was actually on the small side as adult women go.

After a couple days he was game for trying again. The couch remained silent, and he stayed stiff. But in his mind, the image of Beth's pussy alternated with that of some adult woman. His cock got stiffer and his excitement greater with the first image, but waned when the second image prevailed. He managed to get the first image in place long enough to reach the point of no return. But at that moment the image reverted to adult woman. His spurts came out, as his male biology dictated, but the orgasm wasn't very satisfying.

He got into a pattern of sorts, a woman every other day. That was not enough in the long run, he realized. And then he found he could only manage a couple times a week -- and he was resenting it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was just the two of them, Beth and William. He snuggled up against her side.

"You know I'm not fertilizing women at a high enough rate, right?"

"I was wondering about that."

"And I have an idea for how to improve it. You're not going to like it, and it's wrong of me."

"OK..."

"I want to get my cock into you -- into your actual, real pussy. I don't want to hurt you -- I never want to hurt you --" He looked at her tenderly as he stroked her cheek. "But I want to get it in. I don't know if we can or not, but that's what I want. There, I said it."

Beth was silent, looking away.

"And if I can't get in, I want to lick you down there."

"Really?" said Beth, with a hint of distaste.

"Yes, really. Actually, I want to do that right now."

And so Beth spread herself out for his attentions and he licked her pussy. He licked the outer lips and the inner lips. He probed his tongue into her pussy, then went back to licking and kissing.

"You know, that feels kinda nice," said Beth. "Especially when.... like that! Just like that!" She was silent, and gave occasional little gasps. 

If Beth wanted to be licked... that was amazing. But still, after twenty minutes William had had enough licking.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Beth arranged to meet William in his room. She was wearing a long, drab brown dress.

She stood in front of him, arms folded.

"You're a pervert."

William looked down.

"You want to slide your big fat cock into an 8-year-old girl, into her delicate little vagina. You're a pervert."

"I know..."

"You want to fuck a little girl," she hissed. "Fuck and fuck and fuck!"

"Yeah...." said William miserably.

She lay back on the bed and hitched up her dress to reveal underpants. Now as he watched she pulled the underpants down a little.

"Here!" She pointed. "You want to stick your cock into my little pussy here!"

William nodded, cock growing hard despite this unpromising talk.

"You want to stick it in and hump it in and out and in and out and shoot icky sperm into my tender little place?"

"Yeah..."

"Come lie on me and show me your cock."

William feared Beth was going to humiliate him in some more dramatic way, but he didn't let it stop him. As he lifted himself above her, she took her underpants off.

His cock was aimed right at her pussy. "What you want to do is shove it in here?"

William nodded dumbly, looking at the pussy right there, inches away, but infinitely out of reach, it seemed.

"Well.... You're in luck!" said Beth in a sudden brighter tone. "Go for it!"

"Really?"

"How... What?"

"You gonna do it or not? I might change my mind," she said with furrowed brow.

William shut up, aimed his cock and pressed.

It was tight, hot and wet. More innocent than the women's pussies that he was trying to impregnate. But still, it was Beth. He was in her to the hilt, humping in and out, and she smiled up at him.

He was afraid she might suddenly start hurting, so he wasted little time. In under a minute he surged deep and held still, shooting his seed into the girl he loved, where it achieved no practical purpose -- but Oh, how he loved it!

"So, how... what changed?"

"Seems like that one time you rammed it in you changed my innards, I mean, my vagina. We tested it out with a --"

"I don't need to know the details," said William. "But this has lots of promise. If I can slide it into your hot little pussy until I'm real excited, then pull out and stick it in the woman..."

Beth nodded and sighed. "You really are a pervert, you know."

William laughed. "Yes.. yes I am! The Crown Prince pervert."

\---------------------------------------------------------

William thrust into Beth where she lay on the lumpy couch. Oh, it was so exciting! The pleasure was intense, and orgasm approaching. His male nature, honed over millions of years, sought to make sure his ejaculation was delivered deep inside his mate. Yet he as a human today must do differently... he must pull out and deliver it somewhere else. He was close, it was inevitable... but, oh, just one more stroke...

As his cock tip surged to its very deepest point, the first shot of cum fired into Beth. Oh, no... He pulled out, but on the way out a second spurt was delivered in mid-vagina, and the third splatted onto outer Beth, and by the time he got his cock tip through the hole in the fabric, there weren't even any dribbles left.

"Uh oh," he moaned.

"What?" Beth looked down and saw the milky blob on her pussy lips. "Did you... You didn't!" William caught the mischievous look that she adopted very briefly before looking very cross. "You bad, bad, bad, bad boy!" she said, and whacked his rear end with her hand, spanking him!

He'd never been hit that he could recall. He found it exciting! And to be hit by a young girl... well, it wasn't so bad knowing he had just penetrated dear Beth and even left blobs of sperm inside her. But he mustn't do that again!

So he didn't. He was welcome in sweet little Beth's pussy, but he mustn't ever finish there. A primitive part of him, perhaps the little boy within, was motivated by the fear that he would get spanked.

The next few times, just to be sure, he pulled out a little ahead of time and wanked himself furiously for a few seconds before shoving his cock into the hole in the fabric and delivering his load right where Beth wanted him to.

But it was so difficult. "Tell you what... Every fifth time you've gotta let me finish up and ejaculate inside of you," said William. Beth accepted that compromise. On those occasions it as just the two of them on a soft bed, not sharing the room with a mysterious woman impersonating a lumpy couch.

William snuggled against Beth's side after he had injected her pussy with milky sperm.

"You know, I keep thinking about those grown women under the sheet. Their pussies feel good. But sometimes I think about the adult women I've seen, with the big butts and boobs. I'm not just repelled. I hate them. Or at least I'm angry at them."

\---------------------------------------------------------

When next he and Beth talked, she brought the subject up again. He had a hunch she was relaying advice from her mother.

"How you feel about women... Some problem with your mother? Or nursemaids?"

William shrugged. "Not that I remember. But I'm mad at them. As far as I'm concerned, they're good for nothing but growing babies. I do my part, but I resent that I've got to stick it into flabby whales instead of cute little girls like you."

Beth gave a wan smile. "Maybe you should tell them you're mad at them."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly! That wouldn't be nice at all."

"You want to try? Having a woman uncovered instead of a couch?"

"No."

"Would you do it for me? I think you really ought to."

"Well, OK, but I probably won't get it up."

"Let's see."

\---------------------------------------------------------

William's cock was deep inside little Beth, pumping away lustily. He had on his blindfold, and now Beth removed it.

There was the woman, with a pretty enough face, but also an average woman's body, fleshy boobs and big hips -- and now legs spread wide and fingers holding open her pussy, an opening surrounded by hair.

William stole glances but looked away. His cock was in sexy little Beth, and the appearance of a big woman wasn't enough to kill the excitement that provided.

"You know who's really sexy?" said Beth, addressing the woman. "Me. See what he thinks of me?"

After letting the woman observe several more of William's lusty thrusts, she gave the signal and   
William pulled out. Beth turned her attention to the woman.

"You? You know what you are? You're just a big hunk of blubber." Her sneering tone was very convincing. "You're good for nothing ... good for nothing but having babies. And maybe the prince will stick it in your disgusting slurpy cunt and start a baby."

The woman looked deflated, but went along. "I am worthless. Good for nothing but having babies," she murmured.

William found the talk thrilling. It was so rude, and matched his anger. His cock stayed hard, and he plunged it into the pussy.

"If you're lucky, he'll use you for a cum dump!" hissed Beth.

But as the two females watched expectantly and he looked at the hairy twat he had penetrated, his excitement faded and soon his cock softened too.

He pulled out, got up and left. In the other room he used a wet cloth to wipe his cock clean of the residue of the slurpy cunt. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What would let you finish up and cum in her?" asked Beth.

"After I was in her, it looked like the two of you were on the same side."

"Maybe I've got to keep humiliating her," said Beth. 

"You... you're a really good actress, Beth, the way you said such mean things to that woman."

"Oh, I... I kind of like humiliating people," she said.

"That's not very nice," said William.

"I know," said Beth, looking sheepish for a few seconds until she looked up with a gleam in her eye. "You're one to talk -- pervert!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You want to see you a sexy pussy? ... Here, let me give you a really close look."

Beth squatted over the woman's head, giving both William and the woman a good view. William's cock stayed hard, and he plunged it into the big pussy.

"You're a big flabby cow... good for nothing but having babies..." She glanced up to see William's cock buried in the big pussy. "To show you how worthless you are, I'll use you as a toilet... Open wide."

William was startled. Surely she wouldn't!

The woman grimaced and then opened her mouth.

A little stream of pee came out and into the woman's mouth. She coughed and sputtered. William shivered with excitement.

If she was worthless enough to take a dose of pee in her mouth, she was worthless enough to take a load of cum up the pussy. William gasped and delivered it a few seconds later, his pleasure spiced up by the contractions her coughing caused in her pussy. He was angry at the big disgusting woman, and he had found he could achieve peak pleasure while feeling angry too.

Womankind might be disgusting, but disgusting women had to keep having babies or the world would end, and his babies would be blessed and favored.

Beth and William repeated that scenario several times. William truly absorbed the idea that the women he was inseminating were worthless and gross, but he was not lessened or contaminated by inseminating them. He was contributing his half to the baby, and the woman was just a vehicle.

With that firmly in mind, he felt no further benefit to being reminded of how big and blubbery they were. He went back to first penetrating the sexy Beth, then pulling out and shoving his cock through a hole in the cloth of the human couch and into the fertile pussy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

William had very effective sperm, and had about a 50% impregnation rate, helped by the fact that the young women came to him at what was timed quite well to be their fertile day. He was nearly as effective on the fourth ejaculation of the day as on the first.

When William first said that he must see Beth again, after their initial encounter, she had been commandeered by the royal household. Her home was at a considerable distance from the palace. They offered a generous stipend to the family. Beth's mother used part of it to pay for help around their house with the older children, and then she came to join Beth in a modest apartment on the palace grounds. 

William had taken a lot of Beth's time. His interest in using her as part of his fertilization program showed no sign of waning. It was only fair that Beth have a fairly normal life rather than being the prince's very small consort day in and day out. It turned out there were other girls who could fill the same role. William first evaluated candidates for potential attractiveness, and then Beth interviewed them for proper attitude and acting ability. Adult women worked on stretching the girls' cunnies so they would comfortably accommodate the Crown Prince's erect phallus.

Two girls emerged from this process, Alexa and Frances. He didn't love them the same way he loved Beth, but they were plenty sexy and warmed him up plenty before the final plunge and ejaculation in the grown woman.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You say I'm fertilizing women at a pretty good rate, but the waiting list for those wanting my sperm is still long and getting longer."

"That's right," said Max. "His Majesty would be delighted if you could do more inseminations than the one per day you average at present."

"Yeah, I know," sighed William.

"Is there anything we could do to improve your output?"

William shook his head. But the memory of a dream came back to William at that point -- it was, he realized, a recurring dream. He didn't mention it right then. It was even more embarrassing than his previous requests. But Beth relayed it, and Max reluctantly recruited the personnel to make it happen.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Beth sat on the low platform over the woman, wearing a short pink dress. Sitting right in front of her in a white dress was a much younger girl -- perhaps two years old.

She was pretty, with reddish-brown curly hair. To William she was sexy. She was so sexy she made Beth seem like an old lady.

"Mary, this is the Crown Prince."

"Naked."

"Yes, he's naked."

Mary was staring at William's growing cock.

"That's his peepee. All men have one, and they get big and hard like that at special times like this... The prince would love to see what's under your dress. Would you be willing for me to show him?"

Beth didn't wait for an answer. Mary was sitting with legs together and both knees to the left, sort of like a mermaid. Beth straightened her out so both legs were out straight in front of her. Beth then slowly pulled the dress up, and under the rising hem more and more of the legs came into view. When the dress was up a little way, she nudged the legs apart a little, then went back to raising the dress, to mid-thigh, spreading the legs a bit more. Finally the little lips came into view. The prince's cock twitched. "Pervert," murmured Beth with a smile.

"There, now the prince can see your private parts... What do you think, your Royal Highness? Are those nice parts?"

William nodded emphatically.

"Let's give him an even better view." She spread Mary's legs further apart.

William whimpered and leaned forward. He kissed Mary on the cheek and the ear. She squirmed. He made a gentle approach to kiss her on the lips, but Mary turned away.

When he pulled back, Beth said, "Look, Mr. Prince. Look here."

Beth had her fingers on little Mary's tiny girl lips, left fingers on her left lip right fingers on her right. She ever so slowly spread them apart. The tiny vaginal opening came into view.

William gave a plaintive moan. It was just incredibly sexy. He wanted to get into that pussy so bad... But there was second best. He found the opening in the cloth below the platform and plunged his cock down into the fertile pussy below. He started spurting immediately, and just held his cock at maximum penetration until he had unloaded.

"Thank you, Mary," panted the prince, catching one last glimpse of her open pussy before Beth lifted her up.

"You did great, Mary," she said. "The prince liked you a whole lot!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

William wanted more girls like Mary. There were none that day, but Max arranged for three the next day.

William's loins caught fire as he looked at each new gorgeous little girl, legs spread wide, tiny girl treasures revealed sensually by Beth. Some wriggled around instead of putting on a calm display, but Beth managed to give William several glimpses of the small girl parts, including one with pussy lips held open. And he relieved his thrilling lust by sticking his cock through the cloth into the adult, hot sticky pussy below.

Three a day... that was decent output.

But he wanted more...

\---------------------------------------------------------

"The prince wants to lick your private parts. Is that OK with you?"

Tiny Elizabeth looked uncertain but didn't object, and William lost little time lowering himself to feast his eyes on the hairless curved bits of flesh, one on each side of the exciting slit. He then reached out his tongue and began licking.

Elizabeth giggled and squirmed.

"It's OK, Elizabeth," said Beth. "It feels nice if you pay attention... In any case, be a good girl and hold still."

William licked, gently spread her labia with his fingers, and licked some more, lust burning within him.

"So, so sexy!" he whispered. He aligned his lower parts with the hole in the couch and shoved his cock through into hot wetness.

He poked his tongue against Elizabeth's little pussy opening in the same rhythm that he thrust his cock into the hidden hot pussy.

"You know," said Beth softly. "Girls like Elizabeth keep growing up. We need to keep replenishing the supply. Do your part, prince. Start another little girl who will be Elizabeth's age soon enough..."

Excitement building, William thrust hard and fast into the slurpy pussy while his tongue continued its gentle assaults on Elizabeth's genitals.

William stabbed in deep and held still as his semen flowed out into the depths of the hidden pussy, his brain wallowing in the wonderful relief of carnal tension. The pussy was part of a disgusting woman, but that was OK. He was using that pussy for his own purpose: starting a baby -- his own son or daughter.

Load delivered, he eased off, gave a final kiss to Elizabeth's lower lips and slipped out of the room.

Getting his cock into two-year-olds like Elizabeth just wasn't possible, but nuzzling those parts with his tongue was wildly arousing too.

Four times a day... with a new little girl like Elizabeth each time, he managed four a day. Seeing those little legs spread and the little pussy come into view -- that was terribly exciting. For variety he still screwed Beth or one of the other 8-year-old big girls now and then. Occasionally he shot his semen into them, though mostly he pulled out in time to impregnate the woman under the cloth.

William was intrigued to learn that the staff got the little girls a bit drunk so they would be calmer and happier with the new experience. Some giggled while he licked their little parts. Some held very still. Others squirmed gently and gave occasional moans, suggesting they were responding sexually.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"The prince is sleeping, but maybe he'll want to wake up to see you," said Beth.

"OK!" said a very small voice.

William was asleep on his back, naked. He gradually came awake but decided to keep pretending to sleep.

"See his weewee?" said Beth. "He's got a weewee like little boys, but his is bigger."

After a brief pause, Beth said, "How about we play a peepee kissy game? ... Here, you climb up on the prince, and now we introduce your little girl privates to his boy privates... You've got your little girl lips... let's kiss his peepee... Kiss the tip of it..."

William felt the little girl on top of him, felt her spread legs, and then felt the touch of flesh against his cock, then his cock tip. Beth must be holding the little girl's bottom and guiding the motion of the little girl's lower parts herself.

"Hello, boy peepee, I'm a girl peepee!" said Beth. "Kiss, kiss, kiss... When I get bigger, I'll invite you in for a visit... Oooo, look, his peepee is getting bigger!"

The little girl privates kept kissing his peepee -- kissing along its length now it was hard.

"Oh, damn!" said William, suddenly coming alive. "Is there a couch set up?"

Beth nodded. She took the tiny girl in her arms.

"Let me," said William and Beth handed the girl over. Such a cute face, such big eyes, such soft skin. And under his palm, her little behind. Beth led William to a small room across the hall with the usual set-up. Beth sat on the low platform and William handed the little girl over. Beth sat with legs spread wide, and sat the small girl between them and in turn spread her legs wide too.

William dove in with his head and licked.

"It's OK, it's OK," said Beth to the little girl, who stopped squirming.

After a minute William pulled back but didn't take his eyes off the lips. "God, I want to get in there so much!" he moaned.

Beth smiled as she apparently thought of something new... "Her pussy will be delighted to get your cock in her in 20 years... so we'll send her pussy forward in time." Beth pulled a cloth over the girl's lower parts.

William knew what she meant, of course. So while his eyes stayed on the cute little girl's lovely face and wide eyes and small chest and small fingers, he plunged into the fertile pussy below, with some success buying the illusion that it was that very girl's pussy, pushed forward in time.

"And she'll be delighted to have your baby," said Beth softly.

With that, William lunged deep, held still, and shot wads of sperm into the deep end of the pussy under the sheet.

He then smiled and trudged back to bed.

Five times a day. They could do five times a day if one of them was the middle of the night. And so they did. William was happy to wake up to another tiny girl, ready for inspection and licking, and the time-traveling pussy. A fifth one to join the four he did during the day.

Everyone was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what is this matter you wished to discuss?" said King James.

The man in the other chair was his chief minister, Charles.

"It's about the Crown Prince's children."

"He has fathered them at a great rate since his rocky start."

"Yes, that is true. But there is now a health problem that has been observed in many of his daughters when they reach the age of approximately two and a half. They become ornery and sullen and disobedient -- beyond what is normal for the age, and without remission. They also have a distinctive physical symptom -- their private parts itch. They scratch and squirm constantly. This pattern of symptoms has never before been observed."

"Oh. That is unfortunate... Do you have any suggestions?"

"One is that perhaps the prince should be less energetic about fathering more children."

"Oh. Hmmmm."

"His divinity is what makes his children so prized and precious. But if many of them have this difficulty, it undercuts the basic premise..."

"Ah, I see... It's not very appealing or dignified, I can see that... Has anyone raised the matter with the prince?"

"We thought we should inform you first."

"Yes, an excellent decision, I see... Well, yes, I would tell the prince what you've told me about his daughters, and gently suggest that he might father fewer children."

"There is another remedy that would be undetected by the prince -- simply provide him with women who are not at the proper time of month to conceive."

"Excellent idea... But I don't want to hide this from the prince. He must know."

"Very well."

"And what about the unfortunate girls? Is there any hope of treatment?"

Charles sighed. "Mostly we hope it is a temporary illness that will heal with the passage of time."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Among the ceremonial duties of the Crown Prince was the welcoming and blessing of his own children. They arrived a few dozen at a time for his inspection when they were roughly six months old. Everyone remarked that many of them already looked like the prince even at that age.

Now they said he had fathered enough children. This was rather suspicious, as no one had ever mentioned a limit before -- it had always been that more was better.

His initial reaction was disappointment. He reflected that he wouldn't have expected to miss having to stick his cock through a hole in some fabric to deliver his load -- but he did. He thought perhaps he could taper off gradually over the course of a couple weeks.

But then he realized how he could change the encounters, smiled, and immediately tried out the new plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

There was no platform, and no lumpy form covered with cloth. The four of them sat on one large bed. 

First there was the prince. 

Then there was Beth, in her blue dress. Beth was now 12. A careful observer could see small breasts. If the observer was in the habit of looking at her more intimately, he would observe some downy pubic hair and see a noticeable widening of the hips. The prince did observe Beth intimately, and was disappointed, if not surprised. He told Beth, who said she wouldn't miss much the prince's lusty intrusions into her vagina with his royal member. But the prince still loved Beth and counted on her honest opinions and her help with awkward situations.

The third figure was a 2-year-old girl with big brown eyes and silky shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a pink dress.

"So, Esther, I'm going to show the prince your naughty parts... He's such a pervert, he likes seeing naughty parts from little girls like you." Beth stuck out her tongue at the prince, who returned the gesture and then both smiled briefly before returning to the business at hand.

Esther's knees came into view, and then Beth raised the dress higher, very slowly. It was agonizing but very erotic. Finally the lovely little hairless lips came into view.

"He's such a pervert, Esther, let's give him a better look." Beth slowly spread Esther's legs. "See her, Mr. Prince? A little girl's privates? Open for your perverted attention?"

The prince nodded and set his face to appreciating the wondrous little naughty bits. He looked, he sniffed, he licked... He opened the lips wider with fingers and licked all different ways. 

"Hold still, Esther, he just really likes your privates. It's an honor for the prince to play with your privates."

The prince found the tiny little pleasure button and licked. Esther stopped squirming.

But now he turned his attention to the fourth figure, Bridget. Bridget was 8 years old, blond, blue eyes, with not a trace of hips or breasts. She was wearing a loose white dress, and the prince now pushed the dress up to reveal thighs and pussy lips. Girl, legs, and lips were all much larger than on little Esther -- but the lips were still hairless and the hips narrow. Bridget knew well what he wanted, and spread her legs and then with her fingers spread her pussy lips. The prince aimed his cock and pushed. Though it was small, her pussy was stretchy. Hot and wet and tight but stretchy. The prince stretched it to its limits and then began a rapid in and out motion. His eyes took in his little lover with an appreciation that made his cock harder and made him shove it in faster and deeper.

He glanced up at times at little Esther's privates. Esther started squirming and whining. "You've seen enough of the prince fucking big Bridget? ... I guess she has. Give the prince one last kiss..." She held the girl forward so the prince could kiss her little pussy lips... "and then we'll leave them to fuck in private."

Although Beth and little Esther were very welcome, to William they were nonetheless distractions. And without distractions, he returned his full attention to Bridget. After several minutes of missionary position, he turned so they were on their sides and he fucked her from the left. "Pervert," said Bridget with a mischievous smile. Then they flipped and he fucked her from the right. "Pervert," she said again, and repeated it for each change of position. He got on his back and pulled Bridget up on top of him without letting his cock out of her pussy. He held her ass up a few inches off of him and fucked her energetically from below. She was impaled on a rod. He then had her rotate a half circle around the axis of his cock inside her and fucked her in reverse cowgirl position. He then pushed her to the side and into doggy position, all the while keeping his cock in her hot pussy. He humped her from the rear for several minutes. He then slid her onto her right side with top leg raised and he fucked her from the side. Finally, he put her back in missionary position and fucked for another five minutes, letting the pleasure swell deliciously, more and more. Bridget looked up at him with tenderness. At the last moment she squeezed with her pussy and pulled her head up to nip his ear with her teeth. "Pervert!" she whispered. And then he climaxed, spurting gobs of semen way up into Bridget.

There were two others like Bridget, girls just old enough to have stretchy, welcoming pussies and who were cheerful and mischievous, and he fucked them with equal vigor, from all angles, using different speeds and rhythms, but always ending by locking genitals tightly together, his cock straining in as far as it could go while it ejaculated into the little girl, and while he felt the most profound satisfaction at every level.

He still liked a fresh, new little girl at each session, and thrilled to explore her private parts. But he could not fuck the daylights out of the little girls. He couldn't even penetrate them.

The word "fuck" was introduced to the proceedings by Beth, though William was happy to use it too. Beth had rarely said it before, and he asked her why. She said that before, everything had been in the service of the royal duty of fathering more children. Now, it served only the purpose of William's pleasure. And that called forth the word "fuck".

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was only fitting that William should meet some of his daughters who had this mysterious affliction. The "itchy pussy" symptom was most intriguing. With this in mind he arranged to meet the first little girl Emily in the presence of no one but Beth while her mother waited in a room down the hall.

Emily entered the room scowling and refusing to hold Beth's hand. But then she sniffed the air, and following her nose soon ended up sniffing the prince's crotch. She smiled. She sniffed it over and over again, and bounced up and down on her feet. She then clambered up onto his lap, straddled his leg, and began grinding her privates against his leg.

Whoa! He was glad the mother wasn't there.

Beth's look of surprise turned to a smirk. "Do you think we should inspect this itchy pussy?"

Emily had her own ideas. She squirmed off of the prince's lap and awkwardly removed her dress and panties, then started sniffing the prince's crotch again. She reached down to scratch her privates.

"Let's see what you've got there," said Beth soothingly. "Turn around." When she didn't turn around, Beth tugged on her shoulder.

Emily whirled and shrieked, battering any part of the big girl she could reach with her little fists.

"OK, OK," said Beth.

"Let me see what I can do," said the prince. He looked around. The room had no beds, just a couple sofas.

Emily smiled at him as he lifted her under the arms and set her on the sofa. She spread her legs at the barest hint from the prince and smiled again.

The prince looked closely, Beth peering over his shoulder. The pussy lips did look a bit larger than usual. "Do you suppose I could look inside?" he said.

"She seems to like you... see if she objects," said Beth.

"Yes, but is it right?"

"You're the prince... and after all you've been doing, you're asking NOW if it's 'right'?"

The prince looked over his shoulder and gave Beth a sheepish smile before turning back to Emily. He gently spread her pussy lips. "I wonder..." He slowly pushed his little finger at her opening, and it went in. "Wow, it's hot!" he said. Emily smiled.

"Big surprise there. Prince Pervert finds a little girl's pussy hot!"

"No, the temperature.. it's like a fever in there." The prince removed the little finger and explored with his middle finger. It went way up inside. He removed it and pushed in two fingers. Whenever his fingers went in, Emily held still and smiled.

"Gee, I wonder what you'll think of putting in there next?" said Beth with a giggle.

"Should I?" he asked.

"You're the prince. She's asking for it. It's your dream come true -- go for it!" said Beth with a sigh.

The prince needed no more encouragement. He pulled down his pants and mounted little Emily, who looked on in fascination as the large organ approached her open pussy.

His cock pressed against her opening and he slowly slid in, meeting no resistance. The extra-hot slick flesh of her pussy gave him indescribable pleasure.

Emily gasped and moaned.

"Sure looks like she doesn't mind," said Beth.

"I'm not going to last long, that's for sure," said the prince, who began moving in and out.

Emily shuddered with what could be nothing but an orgasm. As the prince pumped in and out, the shuddering and moaning and little gasps continuing. It wasn't even 30 seconds before the prince shoved deep and began pumping sperm into his own tiny daughter, ecstasy beyond anything he had felt before.

As he relaxed, so did Emily, with a big smile on her face. When he pulled his cock out of her, he said, "Who knows what happens now?"

"Maybe you'll get very irritable and scratch yourself constantly," said Beth. She laughed, but stopped when the prince looked at her soberly. He realized that catching her disease was an obvious possibility.

Whatever was in store for him, the change in Emily was remarkable. She contentedly went along as Beth helped her into her panties and the dress she wore. "Looks promising," said Beth over her shoulder as she led Emily out the door to her waiting mother.

William had no idea when he might have fertilized this particular mother. But he knew what it had been like for her... Get sexually aroused, then lie completely still under a cloth, holding pussy lips open, and above all don't move or make a sound. Try to pay no attention to whatever was happening above. At some unpredictable point, a hot prong of flesh stabbed down into her pussy, surged in and after at most a few seconds delivered its load, perhaps accompanied by audible sounds of pleasure from the prince above. Then the cock pulled out and it was all over.

For the daughter, it was almost as quick but very different. She saw the prince and saw the cock, somehow recognized that she wanted this in the worst way, felt immense pleasure when it penetrated her and more when it rhythmically went in and out. And then somehow as her daddy ejaculated inside her, everything changed.

Over the next minute or so she became calm, her pussy no longer itched, and her time of distress became a fading memory.

When introduced to the prince again, she showed no unusual behavior and treated him like any other unfamiliar man. Perhaps she retained no memory of their encounter?

\---------------------------------------------------------

The scene played out the same with three more of his pussy-scratching daughters.

As the word spread, there were naturally attempts to see if other men could cure the girls by the same method -- but their attentions were met with violent objection and screaming. If the man continued despite her protests and completed a violent rape, it had no beneficial effect. It looked like the prince was the only one.

It was clear what needed to happen.

There was some uneasiness because it was incest -- there was no doubt about that. There was uneasiness because the girls were so small. And there was uneasiness because unlike all the other girls that age he had molested, these girls were not volunteered by their parents specifically for the purpose of the prince's pleasure. But they were volunteered for the cure, one brief penetration and act of copulation and ejaculation by the prince did the job.

The prince was delighted, and couldn't hide his delight from any astute observer. If present trends held up and half of his daughters needed this treatment, that was 400 little girls who would need treatment, and perhaps 90 more expected to emerge from women who were currently pregnant.

"This is so amazing," confided the prince to Beth. "I've always had my doubts about the divinity thing -- I don't feel divine. But this is almost a miracle, as if God set this up."

"But it's all for your pleasure."

"The little girls love it while it's happening."

"True..."

============================================================  
Epilogue

Nine years later King James died in his sleep, a great surprise as he had no signs of preceding illness.

The Crown Prince was now King. As it happened, the prince's oldest children were turning 12. It had been over five years since he had "treated" the last of his itchy-pussied daughters. He missed it a lot.

Those girls and the rest of his children were mostly thriving, with fewer disabilities and diseases than in the population at large.

It was against tradition, but why should he not father more of these splendid children? He was now the king and made the policies.

There was some grumbling among one large faction of his subjects, but another large faction was delighted. From among them a long list of women applied for the pleasure of holding still under a sheet until the kingly phallus penetrated them and inseminated them in one brief act. 

Beth was his informal wife, the one he slept with at night. She was too old to provide the little girl pussies for his examination, but a suitable girl was found to take her place -- one who shared Beth's attribute of speaking her mind and showing no deference to him just because he was king.

As king he was much busier than before, and his lusts had subsided some with time, but he still managed five or six a week.

As before, there was a high rate of impregnation. And as the first babies turned two, the king wondered anxiously if any of the girls would have the same itchy-pussy disease. It would of course be better if they were all healthy, but if not... He smiled and his cock briefly surged to life in his pants as he considered the possibility.

END. First posted 3/31/2018


End file.
